Tank Dempsey
|-|Ultimis Dempsey= |-|Primis Dempsey= Summary Corporal "Tank" Dempsey was an American Marine who fought in the United States Marine Corps, and is a playable main character in the Zombies game mode. In the Ultimis timeline, Dempsey is sent to an Asylum Facility at the Wittenau Sanatorium located in Berlin, Germany ran by Group 935 to extract an American spy named Peter McCain. Arriving on September 6th, 1945, and with no sign of Peter, the group are confronted by massive hordes of Zombies. Dempsey ends up as the lone survivor of the zombie outbreak at the Asylum. He is then captured by the Germans and is sent to be experimented on by Group 935. Dempsey along with the other test subjects are reawakened by Richtofen. With no memory of who they are or who Richtofen is, Dempsey, along with Nikolai and Takeo, agree to help him. He unwittingly helps Richtofen complete his grand scheme of replacing Samantha Maxis as the Demonic Announcer in Moon. In the Origins timeline, he is a part of PRIMIS, an ancient hero who fought in the Great War against the Apothicons, creatures who destroys every dimension and timelines, after the Great War, he wants to save every dimension and timelines from the Apothicons and make a safe world of the Children. In Black Ops 4, Dempsey and the others manage to break the cycle once and for all under the leadership of Nikolai. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with standard weapons, 9-B by himself, with various explosives and more powerful firearms. 9-A with the Ray Gun, Unknown with pack-a-punched and other wonder weapons. Name: "Tank" Dempsey Origin: Call of Duty: Zombies. Gender: Male Age: Around 30-40 in Ultimis Timeline. Early 20s in Primis Timeline. Classification: Human, Soldier, PRIMIS Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Addresses the players directly and mentions Treyarch multiple times. Ultimis only), Weapon Mastery (Can use any weapon, no matter what time period it's from or how complex it is with incredible efficiency), Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerates from being hit by zombies constantly), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Keepers), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his powers via pack-a-punch and with various perks) Resistance to Corruption (Unaffected by zombie bites), Biological Manipulation (Can breathe in spores in Zetsubou no Shima with only minor inconveniences, which is capable of mutating zombies into plant monsters called Thrashers), Poison Manipulation (Can breathe in Nova 6 gas and survive, which is capable of killing anyone who breathes the gas in 6 seconds), Fire Manipulation (Can tank flamethrower attacks from the Panzersoldat), Electricity Manipulation (Can tank electrical shocks from various sources including the Avogadro), and Soul Manipulation (As of Der Eisendrache, Primis Dempsey lacks a soul) |-|Pack-a-Punch= Statistics Amplification (Drastically increases the power and sometimes alters the abilities of various firearms and wonder weapons), Electricity Manipulation (Via Dead-Wire/Kill-o-Watt), Air Manipulation (Via Thunder Wall), Fire Manipulation (Via Blast Furnace/Fire Bomb), Mind Manipulation (Via Turned/Brain Rot), Ice Manipulation (Via Cryofreeze), Summoning (Via Fireworks) |-|Wonder Weapons= Energy Manipulation (Via the Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II, Ray Gun Mark II-X, Y, and Z. All Ray Guns fire energy projectiles), Electricity Manipulation (Via Wunderwaffe DG-2, Dual-Wield Zap Guns, Staff of Lightning, Ragnarok DG-4, and Ray Gun Mark II-V. The Wunderwaffe, Zap Guns, and Staff of Lightning shoot projectiles of electricity, while the Ragnarok produces electricity and the Mark II-V fires a beam of electricty), Gravity Manipulation (Via the Ragnarok DG-4), Explosion Manipulation (Via Grenades, Monkey Bombs, Matryoshka Dolls, G-Strike, and Wrath of the Ancients), Air Manipulation (Via Thunder Gun and Staff of Wind. Both can fire powerful gusts of wind), Ice Manipulation (Via Winter's Howl and Staff of Ice. Both are able to fire blasts of ice), Fire Manipulation (Via Staff of Fire, and Gauntlet of Siegfried. The Staff can shoot blasts of fire while the Gauntlet of Siegfried utilizes a dragon for a flamethrower), Black Hole Creation (Via Gersch Device, Apothicon Servant, and the GKZ-45 Mk3. All are capable of creating black holes), Age Manipulation and Size Manipulation (Via the 31-79 JGb215. It reverts enemies into infant versions of themselves. It's also capable of shrinking objects), Radiation Manipulation (Via the Wave Gun), Mind Manipulation and Telekinesis (Via the Skull of Nan Sapwe. It is capable of hypnotizing and crushing enemies in mid-air), Summoning (Via the Quantum Entanglement Device, L'il Arnie, Gauntlet of Siegfried, Dragon Strike, and the Void Bow. The Q.E.D can summon random guns that fire in all directions. The L'il Arnie summons a tentacled monster that attracts and kills enemies. The Gauntlet of Siegfried can summon a baby Dragon that assists players. The Dragon Strike summons a Dragon to rain fire. The Void Bow opens a portal and summons skulls that will seek out and consume enemies), Acid Manipulation (Via the Acid Gat. Shoots a volley of acid projectiles that explode), Magma Manipulation (Via the Magmagat. Shoots a ball of magma in the ground), Homing Attack (Via Hell's Retriever. It will chase after enemies and will always return to the user), Healing (With Sehkmet's Vigor. Can revive downed teammates), Plant Manipulation (Via the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, fires an AOE blast that causes rapid plant growth in enemies), Transformation (Via Spider-Bait, can transform into a spider), Limited Weather Manipulation (Via the Storm Bow, and upgraded versions of the Staff of Wind and Ice. The storm bow produces a mini thunderstorm while the Staff of Wind and Ice produces a tornado and blizzard respectively), Earth Manipulation (Via the Fire Bow, generates volcanoes that trap and incinerates enemies), Ectoplasm Manipulation (Via the Wolf Bow, sends a ghost wolf that attacks and disintegrates enemies) |-|Perk-a-Colas= Statistics Amplification (With Juggernog, increases durability. With Double-Tap, increases fire rate and doubles damage of all bullet-based weapons. With Speed Cola, dramatically improves reload speed. With Ethereal Razor, dramatically increases melee damage. With Stamin-Up, dramatically increases stamina. Electricity Manipulation (With Electric Cherry, reloading will automatically produce an electric burst to protect players while reloading), Thread Manipulation (With Widow's Wine, unleashes spider-webs that ensnare the attacker), Regeneration (With Quick Revive, increases regeneration rate), Berserk Mode (With Dying Wish, upon health reaching 0, players enter a state where they are invulnerable to damage and gain unfathomably increased melee damage), Enhanced Senses (Death Perception allows players to see zombies through walls and blindspots), Explosion Manipulation and Resistance to it (With PhD Flopper, renders players immune to explosion and fall damage and can also produce an explosion by jumping from a sufficient height), Ice Manipulation (With Winter's Wail, unleashes a burst of ice whenever hit) |-|Gobblegums= Transformation (Via In Plain Sight, players can turn into zombies), Statistics Amplification (Via Sword Flay, players gain a 6x increase in melee damage), Teleportation (Via Anywhere But Here!, players can teleport to a random location), Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Via Danger Closest, negates explosive damage toward a player), Statistics Reduction (Via summoning Insta-Kill. Insta-Kills are stated to set all enemy health to 1), Fire Manipulation (Via Burned Out, releases a fire explosion whenever the player is hit), Electricity Manipulation (Via Pop Shocks, releases an electrical burst whenever the player is hit), Explosion Manipulation (Via Slaughter Slide, can send 2 explosive orbs via sliding), Death Manipulation (Via summoning Nukes and with Mind Blown. Nukes kill all enemies in the general location and Mind Blown instantly gibs the heads of all enemies in sight upon activation), Paralysis Inducement (Via Fear in Headlights, all enemies will freeze in place as long as their in eyesight), Time Stop (Via Killing Time. Stops time for 20 seconds, and any damage dealt to enemies during stopped time will mark them for death, and will be killed immediately upon time resuming progression), Statistics Amplification (Via Ephemeral Enhancement, can instantly Pack-a-Punch the current gun they're holding), Summoning (Via Fatal Contraption, summons a minigun) |-|Other equipment= Resistance to Reality Warping and Acausality (Type 1) with Blood Vials, Hellfire Manipulation with Wraith Fire (Produces blue flames that harm only the undead), Acid Manipulation with Acid Grenade, Explosion Manipulation (via Grenades, Claymores, Matryoshka Dolls, and the Overkill's secondary fire), Death Manipulation (Can turn the Overkill into a Nuke, which kills all enemies in the map upon activation), Fire Manipulation and Resistance to Fire Manipulation with the Guard of Fafnir (The Guard of Fafnir can fire blasts of dragon fire and negates fire damage to a player), Soul Manipulation and Enhanced Senses with Spectral Shield (The Spectral Shield can suck out souls and users can see ghosts and other invisible objects by looking through the shield) Attack Potency: Street level with varying firearms, Wall level physically, with various explosives, and more powerful firearms. (Can use the Annihilator without any difficulty, with the Annihilator being stated to be so powerful that it would break the arm of any non augmented soldier. Can send zombies flying with the one inch punch. Is capable of crushing zombie skulls. Small Building level with the Ray Gun (In the main campaign, a world nearly devoid of element 115, the Ray Gun was capable of destroying tanks in one shot), Unknown with pack a punched and other wonder weapons) Speed: Peak Human (Can run away from hordes of zombies, even Hellhounds, and much faster-running zombies) Supersonic attack speed with most weapons. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry multiple firearms, a zombie shield, and much more without tiring) Striking Strength: Wall class (Managed to kill a Zombie by smashing its skull. Can send zombies flying with the One Inch Punch) Durability: At least Wall level (Can endure hits that generally kill average soldiers with ease; fought against the templar zombies, which are weaker zombies due to years of decay, yet strong enough to casually tear off a man's head), higher with Juggernog (Can take even more hits from zombies, who can casually decapitate soldiers) Stamina: Peak Human normally, much higher with Stamin-Up. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with various firearms and weapons. Standard Equipment: The Overkill, List of weapons (excluding WWII and Infinite Warfare), Gobblegums, Blood Vials. Intelligence: Average as Ultimis Dempsey. Almost fanatically patriotic to America, Dempsey is highly aggressive, impulsive, and brash and is usually the one that causes problems within the group. He is notoriously inept with technology such as teleporters and has accidentally caused the group to be stranded on more than one occasion. He usually asks Richtofen to explain things to him and admits that logical thinking is not his strong suit. On the other hand, Dempsey is an exceptional soldier and a decorated World War 2 veteran who served with distinction and is extremely skilled with firearms and other weapons. Gifted as Primis Dempsey. Dempsey is much more calm and focused than his Ultimis counterpart. He is capable of building complex contraptions just by looking at the blueprints such as the shield, a functional gas mask, the Ragnarok DG-4, the KT-4, and can follow complex instructions from the likes of Dr. Gersch and S.O.P.H.I.A. Dempsey is also a highly skilled soldier with years of experience on the battlefield. Weaknesses: Highly overconfident as Ultimis Dempsey. None notable as Primis Dempsey. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overkill:' A mini-gun taken from the armory of Group 935 *'Grenade Launcher:' Other than the ability to spray wall piercing bullets, it is equipped with a grenade launcher. *'Tactical Nuke:' Dempsey is able to overload the weapon and turn it into a tactical Nuke power-up, which releases a wave that induces death across the entire map. *'Blood Vials:' The Vials contain the blood from the Mob of the Dead crew, which grants Dempsey protection from temporal paradoxes and Reality Warping powers. *'Pack-A-Punched Abilities:' Not exactly an ability, but a variety of miscellaneous ones stemming from pack a punch, these include: **'Blast Furnace:' Makes the enemy burst into flames and can spread to other enemies. **'Fireworks:' Turns bullets into a firework projectile which summons a copy of the gun that shoots indiscriminately. **'Turned:' Mind controls the target, turning mindless enemies into allies. **'Dead Wire:' Much like the Wunderwaffle, it causes a chain of electricity which spreads throughout the enemies. **'Thunder Wall:' Releases a powerful blast of air not unlike the Thundergun. Gallery Origins_Dempsey_Bio_BO3.jpg|Dempsey's bio in Black Ops 3 Tank_Dempsey_Yoji_Shinkawa_Poster_BO3.jpg|Poster by Yoji Shinkawa Dempsey_Portrait_BOIII.png|Dempsey's portrait in Kino der Toten Overkill_menu_icon_BO4.png|The Overkill Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Activision